Conventional package grounding for electromagnetic shielding is done via a heat sink and/or heat spreader. The heat sink and/or heat spreader are connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) using clamps, wires, or some other connecting means. The conventional technique is costly, involves additional manufacturing steps for the PCB, and has handling problems.